Revenge Eternal
by Ethleer
Summary: A mysterious warrior whose village was destroyed ten years ago by a Drow raiding party desperately hunts down Drizzt Do'Urden, whom she belives slaughtered her family.  Being the sole survivor, she vows to kill Drizzt to avenge her people.


**Revenge Eternal **

**Chapter One: At Long Last **

* * *

So cold was it that Natissa's bloodied sword was frozen in its sheath. She took another shaky step through the knee-deep snow, hoping that luck could save her from an icy death. Death was unavoidable because of her inability to draw her only defence against the rather dangerous creatures of this frozen terrain. Her sword had never failed her, always slicing apart all foes that stood in her lethal path. And now, in her most desperate hour, the sword, which was given to her for the purpose which she lived, was useless. Again, to no avail, she attempted to wrest the stubborn blade from its sheath. It was no use, the blade continued to resist her attempts to free it._It's hopeless. How can I hope to survive in this cold? I will die out here. If the terrible cold does not kill me slowly, then the starving creatures will._

She knew of the wild orcs that call this frozen wasteland home. She knew that there were ice golems, and wild tundra yetis seeking a warm meal, even now. And her only defence against them was an unusable sword. Natissa knew well the effects of the cold, and how one dies of the deadly slumber. _First_, Natissa thought to herself, _the victim slows in movements, and becomes weary in the bodies attempt to conserve energy. Then, the victim falls into an overwhelming sleep, from which he never awakes. _It was a peaceful way to die, but Natissa had no intention of dying. Not yet. Not until this sword plunged through the black heart of he who took everything from her.

Natissa scanned the horizons, seeking any possible glimmer of hope. The distant glow of a city, a glint of metal reflecting off the bright sun, a silhouette against the blinding white snow, a glimpse of movement among the distant snow-capped trees, anything. But all she saw was an endless expanse of dazzling snow, a small cluster of trees in the distance, and a far-away shadowy cloud hanging over a steep hill. But she gave the ominous cloud little thought as she started towards the tree cluster. _My best chance is to reach those trees. Trees need water, and water means people. Wood also beckons those who wish to survive in this freezing environment, because wood means fire.__Wood…means fire… Speaking of fire, what is that smell? _She didn't even acknowledge the cloud until she smelt the mouth-watering aroma of a cook fire.

_That cloud… it is far too dark to be any regular cloud, and it is far too small to be a storm cloud. That must be the smoke of a fire. But who would openly give away their position in such a dangerous place? They must either be really stupid, or very powerful to risk being spotted in a place like this. They must be, only the strong can survive out here…and it seems I do not meet that requirement. A fire that big would attract every hungry orc in Icewind Dale. Should I dare ask these people for help? I do not think it wise to seek assistance from strangers, however I have little choice. I will either die of this cursed cold, or I will die of hunger. That fire will be my saviour from both those deaths. I have no choice; I must go to the fire. It is my only chance. I am too weak to go back now. _

Natissa decided to stumble forth through the icy snow, toward her only hope of salvation. With every step, she could feel the energy flooding from her weak legs. With every breath, she could feel the next one coming shallower and weaker. With every heartbeat, the next one came slower, and more desperate. With every minute that passed, she fell further into death's cold clutches. She walked, and walked, and her eyes began to grow heavy. Every time she blinked, her eyes took longer to open. When she next opened her eyes, she was at the foot of the steep incline.

A cold gust of wind stung her skin, and she could feel it growing tight over her fair face. She tried to smile and congratulate herself, but her lips were clumsy, and her face was stiff. She looked up, and saw ashes slowly drifting down, turning the snow from white to black wherever they landed. She tried to smile again, and her lips gave a feeble quiver before splitting open under the tension, and releasing jets of warm blood into her mouth. It was the first thing she had tasted in three days, and oddly, it was a relief to finally taste something. Her expression did not change as she began to climb the hill. Although she felt like smiling, she could not move any of the frozen muscles in her face.

Natissa looked up towards the heavens, and she saw the dark cloud hanging directly above her head. She knew that once she reached the summit of this plateau, she would be saved. Natissa looked down at the rabbit she had caught, which was dangling beside her frozen sword, and was thankful that she would finally be able to eat it. It had been taunting to the point of madness these past few days, as she slowly grew more and more hungry, but was unable to eat the little food she had. She had no problem eating raw food, however, it was quite difficult to eat something that is frozen to the point of being rock-hard. For the first time in two days, she was glad not to have eaten it while it was still fresh, and chewable. At the prospect of finally eating a proper meal, Natissa felt a surge of energy run through her legs. She did not waste it.

Sprinting up the hillside, Natissa thought of nothing but her impending meal. That was a mistake. If she _had_ been thinking, she would have noticed the sound of footsteps crunching through the snow behind her, and the silhouette of a sleek black figure shadowing her every move. _I am getting closer. The snow is becoming wetter as I advance._

"WHO APPROACHES?" The boisterous and gruff voice echoed off the hillside so loudly that it could have caused an avalanche.

Natissa stopped running immediately, and turned around to see a huge cat in front of her. "A weary traveller who seeks the warmth of your fire." There was a long silence.

"I don't trust her. Look at that sword. It's too long to be handled by an amateur." This time, the voice was that of a woman.

Natissa replied, "No amateur would be foolish enough to venture out into Icewind Dale alone. No, only the strong survive out here, and the strong is the only type you shall encounter." Natissa did not even turn around to look at them. She knew that if she made any sudden movements, she would be dead.

"Well said traveller. You are welcome to share our fire." Again, this time, it was a different voice: that of a young man. _How many of them are there?_ Natissa began to turn around.

"WAIT! We've got to question her more! Ye could go to sleep, and ye could never wake up! _I_ won't be makin' that mistake. _I_ mean to find out her intent," said the rugged voice again.

"Her intentions are none of our concern, and she means us no ill. If she had, she would not have openly came prancing into our camp," argued the young man.

"Unless that's what she wants us to think! I say we question her! Yer not gonna make all the decisions, not after what happened last time."

"Last time does not matter. We should help those who need our assistance."

"Damn elf, you're too trusting for one of your kind. You are even worse than those damn surface elves. I am not gonna listen to your advice anymore. Remember when you gave away me axe?"

"Oh yes, I remember, but you seem to forget that if I hadn't, your daughter would still be that barbarian king's prisoner. Surely your daughter is worth an axe?"

_This is one dysfunctional family, _Natissa thought to herself. The woman who she heard earlier finally said, "Shut up, and let the woman stay with us for the night." Natissa felt the relief as her muscles began to slacken.

"What is your name traveller," asked the young man again, who had been fighting on her behalf.

Natissa decided that she liked this man. "My name is Natissa." She felt the tension beginning to release.

The young man replied in a kind voice, "Please come share our fire, regardless of what my paranoid friend says."

"But who are you"? Natissa began to turn around.

"I am Drizzt Do Urden of Icewind dale, and formerly of Menzoberranzan.

A pang of recognition erupted inside Natissa as their eyes met. _So I have finally found you Drizzt! I guess today was a lucky day after all._


End file.
